


Fireflies in your eyes

by Lunar_Berry



Category: Hat Films - Fandom, The Yogscast
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-03-17
Updated: 2015-03-17
Packaged: 2018-03-18 08:57:19
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 520
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3563768
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lunar_Berry/pseuds/Lunar_Berry
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Lazy night kisses lit by fairy lights are by far Smith’s favourites.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Fireflies in your eyes

**Author's Note:**

> Prompt: "Smornby and "hey have you seen the... Oh....." Please:)" - anonymous.  
> Just a short little cute thing, enjoy ^_^

Smith smiled at his handiwork. Lately he had been scrolling down Pinterest and had taken an interest in rooms with lights that glowed like fireflies in hanging jars, handmade suspended ornaments, you name it he had pinned it. Right now, he had hung various mason jars from their living room ceiling and clicked on the battery powered fairy lights inside each jar which lit up the room. It was dark out, pretty late, and Ross was finally due home from a night out with some of his old uni friends but Smith still hung some paper hearts on string and pushed the sofa back so he could pull their duvet from upstairs to lay on the floor. Arranging some pillows as his final thought Smith stood back and admired his work. Smiling, he sat and waited for Ross.

 

Eventually he felt his eyes droop but he heard Ross walk in, then curiously straight up stairs. Smith smiled and snuggled himself back into the duvet, leaning his head on a group of pillows.

“Smith? You in the front room?” Ross called, thundering downstairs as he always did.

“Yeah mate. Did you have a good time?”

“Yeah, yeah, it was pretty fun – hey, uh, have you seen the... _oh..._ ” Ross said, trailing off as he stepped into the room. Smith patted the space beside him, grinning as Ross dropped down compliantly. “Alex...this is...amazing.”

“Thank you.” Smith whispered, pressing a kiss to Ross's cheek, blushing as Ross stuttered something about kissing him. “This is so gonna get me laid.”

Ross flushed red, giggling a little as he gently pressed his soft lips to Smith's chapped ones. Their lips caught for a second before Ross ran his tongue over Smith's lips, now gliding over each other's as Smith tilted his head, holding Ross's jaw while his other hand trailed down Ross's back to pull them both closer together.

Smith hummed, little vibrations of admiration against Ross as they both leaned back, Ross now fully stretched against Smith's body. His hand drew circles on Smith's hips as the other twined through Smith's silken hair. Smith pulled at Ross, his teeth gently grazing against Ross's lower lip as he half gasped hushedly when Smith propped his leg onto Ross's hip.  
Smith half opened his eyes, smiling when he looked down and saw Ross's face, pleasure sculpting his features as they moved in harmony. His cheeks were flushed the colour of pale roses, glowing with bliss. Ross's long, full lashes graced his cheeks, accentuating their rich dark colour and as Smith pecked his lips to Ross's nose he fluttered his eyes open, catching Smith’s gaze. The dazzling sea blue orbs, framed by those lovely lashes, gazed at Smith in wonder, delicate gold highlights from the fireflies that floated around them, swimming in his eyes. Smith knew he would treasure and cherish this moment forever, and the thought of forever warmed his heart.  
“I love you Ross, so much.” Smith smiled, his voice quiet with awe as Ross slid effortlessly to rest his head onto Smith's chest.  
“I love you too Alex, I love you too.”


End file.
